


On the Storm

by MooseFeels



Series: Turn Me On [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Castiel. Now he just has to convince Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel has an amazing eye, as it happens, and surprisingly deep and broad construction knowledge. He glances over the plans that Dean's architect had cooked up and immediately says, "No, wrong."

"What?" Ash asks. 

"This soil is all wrong for the kind of foundation you want to lay. And I hate your floor plan- I want flow from the kitchen through the dining room and living space. Did you try?" Castiel picks up a flat pencil and begins to draw over the plans, making notes. 

Dean is actually thrilled. Ash is a good guy and Dean's seen the kind of places he builds but there's something so fun about siccing Castiel on other alphas. They expect blind submission and compliments and something gentle. It's rather like telling someone a bag full of wolverines is full of marshmallows. 

Castiel is challenging and exciting, and Dean loves him for it.

Ash takes the criticism in stride though, and they all leave the meeting satisfied by the blueprint. 

They walk back to Dean's apartment, and Dean can't stop tugging Castiel over close to him and kissing him. 

"Dean, please," Castiel laughs. 

So he satisfies himself by holding his hand. 

"I love it when you give people the what fer," Dean says. "Makes me all tingly."

Castiel rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't have to give them the 'what fer' if you hired competent people," he murmurs lowly.

"I know, angel," Dean says. 

 

"Um," Dean continues, "so I know you had some anxiety about this, but Sam and Jess had the pup a few weeks ago and-"

"And you didn't tell me?" Castiel asks, shocked. 

"I was wondering if we could go visit," he plunges on. "Together." 

Castiel stops walking and looks at Dean. 

They've been together about  month and a half now, and Dean has desperately wanted to introduce Castiel to Sam, and by extension Jess. He wants to show off to his family. 

Castiel bites his lip. He frowns. "Yeah," he finally says. "Okay."

"Are you sure?" Dean asks. 

Castiel hesitates and then nods. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah."

Dean pulls him into his arms and kisses against the spot where he bit him that first night they met. "I love you," Dean whispers.

"I know," Castiel replies.

Dean smiles. "Thank god you liked Star Wars," he chuckles into Castiel's mouth. "I don't know what I would have done."

Castiel smiles at Dean and they walk on. 

Castiel didn't grow up with a television or a radio- he barely had books, too. It's like he's existed in some kind cultural black hole all of his life. Dean gets the privilege to introduce him to Looney Toons and Led Zeppelin and Kurt  Vonnegut. 

They head back to the apartment and Dean calls his brother as Castiel works on some laundry. 

"Hey, jerk," Sam answers. There's the sound of a baby crying in the background. "What's up?"

"Hey, bitch," Dean replies. "I was just wondering if I should get a hotel room of if you have a spare bed we could use."

"Are you coming up?" Sam asks. He sounds excited.

"Yeah," Dean says. "Cas and I are gonna come up, see that pup of yours."

"So I'm finally gonna get to meet your mythical Canadian omega?" Sam says. "Hush sweetie, if you stop crying, daddy will buy you a pony. You'd love it. Please."

The wailing continues. 

"Yeah," Dean says. "But can you can Jess put us up, or should I book a hotel?"

"We've got a spare bedroom I've just been itching for you to use. And maybe you and baby Mary could get a little bonding while Jess and I go out." 

"She sounds a little grouchy," Dean says.

"Colic," Sam explains. "Alpha's milk is harder to digest. Jess is trying some hormones to help, but it's not...helping. Baby girl, come on."

"Try giving her a bath," Dean says. "Worked like a charm for you."

"Yeah, thanks," Sam answers. "Just give us a call when you get in town, okay? I got a...baby situation, okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you soon," he replies, and hangs up. 

Castiel flops heavily down on the couch next to Dean. "I'm going into heat soon," he says. 

Dean turns to him and waggles his eyebrows. 

Castiel punches him lightly on the arm. "You're worse than a teenager," he laughs. 

They wrestle playfully on the couch for a few minutes, ending with Castiel straddling his hips and unbuttoning Dean's shirt. 

"You sure you're not...you know, now?" Dean asks.

Castiel nods. "No, just horny." He leans down over Dean and kisses him deeply

His hands are nimble and light over Dean's chest. They explore the flat planes of his body eagerly. Dean loves to watch Castiel as he does this- he looks like a kid unwrapping a present.  He always approaches Dean with such wonder, such joy. It always makes him wonder what his other relationships were like that Castiel so amazed by Dean- by what seems to be something so common, so standard. 

"Don't leave me," he says suddenly. 

"What?" Dean asks.

Castiel kisses him and says, "Don't ever leave me."

The sugar bright smell of him turns crystalline, like rock candy, and there's something vaguely mineral, too. Dean knows that smell. It's the smell of his anxiety.

"Baby, are you okay? What happened?" Dean asks. He works his way up and holds him. 

"Don't leave me," Castiel says again. "Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me. "

He's suddenly, terrifyingly serious. There are tears in his eyes. 

"Cas, honey," Dean says. He tries to be soothing. "I won't leave you. Okay? I won't." He looks at Castiel, really looks at him. He looks terrified- he looks like he's on the edge of falling apart. "Is this about Sam?" Dean asks. "What happened?"

Castiel just shakes his head and leans on Dean. The anxiety smell intensifies, and it smells like they're in a cotton candy factory. It also picks up a lightning undercurrent of sadness- charred caramel. It's a storm of despair. 

"Dean, I'm so scared. Dean, don't- don't-"

"Cas, you're stuck with me," Dean says. "I'm not much interested in leaving you, ever, okay? I- I want you. I just want you, whatever that entails."

They sit on the floor for a long time, and Castiel falls asleep against him, a damp place on Dean's chest from his tears.

Dean scoops him up and carries him to the bedroom. 

It's changed a little since Castiel moved in. There's a photo on the other nightstand- there's another nightstand now, too.  Many more pillows on the bed. A thicker blanket. It seems like Dean can't go into a store without buying more bedding. 

He lays Castiel down and pulls the blanket up around him. Castiel buries his face deep into the pillows and whimpers. 

They have an agreement. Dean doesn't ask questions about Castiel's old relationships, and Castiel doesn't ask about any of Dean's. It's hard on nights like this, though. The night after Castiel lost his job was the hardest though. He had been inconsolable. 

Dean's not sure how much longer he can stand to not ask questions. 


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Chicago isn’t too bad, and they get there at about six in the evening. Castiel shakes the whole six hours down, so badly Dean can feel it in the car.

They pull into the driveway and Sam walks out of the house- barefoot and huge- to hug them.

The hug is less of a hug and more of a display of bone crushing dominance. “Augh, Jesus, freak, what the hell is your damage!" Dean shouts. “Dammnit, bitch, I need my spine for living!"

Sam laughs maniacally, the vengeful little brother that he is. He pulls away and smiles brightly. Sam looks tired, but he looks insanely happy. He looks over at Castiel, who has melted shyly out of the car.

“Oh!" he cries. “Oh, you’re Castiel!" He goes over to shake his hand. “I’m Sam. We’ve heard so much about you- Jess and I. Jess is my wife, we’re both alphas. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable, I mean, we can still get you and Dean a hotel if you want. God, I’m sorry, I haven’t slept in about sixteen hours."

Castiel smiles at him. “I’ll be fine here, thank you so much. Is there anything I can do to help, I understand having a baby can be rather trying."

He’s suddenly graceful and easy. He’s not shaking or anything- he seems relaxed. Dean smiles at him, and Castiel lights up a little bit more under the small amount of praise.

Sam shakes his head. “What kind of a host would I be if I let you do anything, honestly Dean, this guy is too good for you,” he says, smiling. “Come inside and meet the family.”

Sam’s house smells weird. There’s not a lot of harmony between the scents because both Sam and Jess are alphas, an unusual (often contentious) match. The whole house smells like wood and smoke and salt and minerals. There’s no stink, thank god, but Dean can only imagine what the place is like when they both hit rut. He can only imagine how intense the sex must be. There’s also something neutral and soft with the smell of alpha, though. Something that just smells very very clean and soft and safe. It’s a little like a drug, to be honest.

It’s the smell of pup.

Jess is holding Baby Mary and she smiles and says, “Say hello to your uncle, baby girl.” Her voice is softer than Dean has ever heard it, and it’s probably the first time she’s ever referred to him without qualifiers like “loser” or even “dumbass.”

She delivers the baby into Dean’s arms, and Dean is just aware of his surroudings enough to hear Cas say, “I’ll just unload the car.”

The pup is beautiful. She’s got soft baby hair that’s dark brown and bright green eyes and a little squishy nose and tiny hands and little feet and a full little belly and a way of sucking on the tip of Dean’s finger that makes him want to steal his little brother’s kid.

She eventually starts grousing though, and Jess steals her back and nurses her while Dean goes to find Cas.

He’s standing in the guest room, looking at the twin bed and frowning intensely.

“This nest is not as good as ours,” he says, matter-of-factly. The words make that primal thing inside of Dean purr.

“We’re only here for a couple of nights. We’ll just be on top of each other- it’ll hardly be like we left,” Dean comments, and it’s more or less true. Castiel is clingy as hell in his sleep.

He pulls Castiel into his arms, and he comes happily.They kiss.

“Your brother seems nice,” Castiel says. “Bit goofy, though.”

“Yeah,” Dean answers, “his older brother got the good looks and the charm. Only the brains were left for him.”

“So good to know I chose well, then,” Castiel continues. “I guess I should meet his wife, hm?”

“If you’d like,” Dean answers. “Or I mean we could stay in this room forever.”

“Yeah, come on, let’s go meet Jess,” Castiel says.

Dean smiles as Castiel drags him out of the guest room.

The house has, for lack of a better word, babysploded. Toys and bottles litter the floor and the tables. It seems like everything is falling apart for the sake of the pup. Where there isn’t stuff for the baby, there are law books and papers and notebooks.

Castiel is still just long enough to say hello to Jess and then he starts cleaning their house. Dean would laugh, but he knows that this is as instinctive as his inability to stop purchasing bedding.

He flutters useless beside Castiel for a few minutes before Sam calls, “Dean, come on! Got a thing to show you.”

They head into the backyard, and Sam hands him a beer. “You looked a little lost in there,” he says.

“Thanks,” Dean replies, opening the bottle.

They sit, leaning against the shed, in silence. It’s comfortable, except the underlying tension that comes of visiting in an alpha’s space.

“So Castiel,” Sam finally says.

“Yep,” Dean answers.

“I guess you have a thing for dark hair, eh?” he comments.

Dean snorts his beer.

“Still, he seems way, way, way out of your league,” he continues.

“I’d say the same about Jess,” Dean says.

Sam smiles. “You never stop,” he adds. “But this isn’t about me. I know you’re moving out into the woods or whatever. You gonna pup soon?”

Dean shakes his head. “Probably not. Cas doesn’t really like kids.”

Sam looks at him, surprised. “Really?” he asks, incredulous.

Dean shrugs. “That’s what he tells me, and I’m not gonna pressure him.”

Sam nods. “So the plan is to just steal all of mine then.”

“I’ve already got a copy of the instructions and the soundtrack to Raising Arizona,” Dean continues. He smiles. “She’s beautiful.”

“I know,” Sam says. “She’s gonna break hearts. She’ll miss not having obnoxious cousins, though.”

“Yeah, and I’ll miss not having obnoxious kids,” Dean answers, not without a measure of sadness. “But it’s Cas’s decision as much as it’s mine. It’s more his decision- he’d be the one carrying the baby and feeding it and staying home with it. And I respect his choices.”

Sam looks at his brother, surprised. “Shit,” he says. “You really love this guy.”

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Yeah.”

They stay there for a few minutes more and finish their beers. They head back inside.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They head back into the house, and it's a pleasant surprise. The laundry machine is running, the kitchen is clean, the books are put away. There is a semblance of order, finally. "You know, I might not let you go home," Sam says. 

Dean grins. 

"You have serious organizational problems," Castiel says, deadpan. 

"No," Jess says behind him, "we have a serious lack of sleep problem." She yawns.

Sam hugs her. "Baby, don't tell me you'll be too tired for our date," he whines. 

"It's not my fault, it's this offspring of yours. She's exhausting," she comments. 

"I can handle her for a few extra hours," Dean says. "Go take a nap."

Sam and Jess don't question it. They don't say anything. They hand Dean the baby and sprint to their bedroom. 

Dean smiles at the Baby Mary, and she gurgles pleasantly.  "Sweet little pup," he murmurs. "Don' know why Mommy and Sammy think you're so difficult."

She yawns herself and squirms in Dean's arms. 

Dean looks up at Castiel, who is staring at the baby curiously. His head slowly cocks to the side, and he frowns. It as if he is being confronted with something totally alien. Something isn't processing. 

"Would you like to hold her?" Dean asks. 

Castiel shakes his head. "No," he says. "No. I think I'm going to go take a shower. Is that alright?" 

"Sure," Dean answers. "Go nuts."

About ten minutes after Castiel leaves the room, Baby Mary falls asleep with her mouth open on Dean's chest. 

Dean smiles and leans back in a recliner. Flicks on the television. 

She's a warm, safe weight on top of Dean's chest. She smells so good and her little hands curl around Dean's fingers and gums and smacks emptily at the air. 

It hurts, but in a good way. He's painfully happy for Sam, who finally has this sturdy, stable family and this beautiful pup. He's sad that Castiel isn't interested in children, but he knows he can't make Castiel want this. That he won't do that. 

He falls asleep in the chair with Shark Week playing in the background, and he doesn't wake up until Mary starts to fuss. 

She's griping and grousing, evidently hungry. 

"Hey, baby girl," Dean soothes. "Let's get you taken care of."

Mary begins to cry full on, in the piercing wail of a hungry pup. "Oh now, baby girl, don't be that way," Dean says. "Shhh."

He pulls a bottle out of the fridge and heats it briefly. He gently guides her to the nipple, and she tries, desperately to latch to it but she spits it out and squalls a little more. Dean frowns and checks her diaper- nothing.  He lays her head over his shoulder and pats her back. She keeps crying, though. Dean lays a hand over her forehead- no fever. 

Castiel walks out of the back of the house, drying his hair with a towel. "Is everything okay, puppy?" he asks. 

"Yeah," Dean says. "Could you grab a blanket for her or something? She's acting...fussy."

Castiel comes back with a blanket. Dean wraps her in it, but she's still crying. Still upset. 

"I think maybe she's missing Mommy," he says. "We should let Jess sleep anyway- she gets a lot of this as is."

Castiel is watching her again, closely. "Mary was your mother's name," he says, apropos of nothing.

"Yeah," Dean says. "How'd you guess."

"Jess told me. Is she anything like your mother?" He studies Mary's little scrunched up face intently. 

"Maybe? My memories of mom are kind of fuzzy. I was only four when she passed," Dean cradles her in his arms. "There was a fire," he explains. 

"I'm sorry I keep asking...questions," he says. 

"It's okay ," Dean says. "I-uh, so this isn't a great time, but I have questions of my own."

Castiel nods slowly. Grimly. "Try bicycling her legs. Releases gas," he suggests. 

Castiel goes back to the back of the house, and Dean tries bicycling Mary's legs.

She sighs heavily a few times and stops crying. Of course, then Dean has to change her diaper, but it's better than nothing. 

He lays her down in her crib, leaves her door open, and goes into the bedroom across the hall. 

There's an old sweatshirt of Dean's- about two sizes too big on Castiel- that he likes to wear. He's wearing it now, the smell of it covering Castiel's scent.

Dean holds his hand. 

"Uriel was my first relationship out of college," he says. "He was older, and an alpha. Big family. Very traditional. Didn't want me to have a job, didn't want me on birth control, didn't want me to go to school. So I dropped out, quit my job, stopped my prescription. Stayed at his house, cooked, cleaned, had lots of sex. And then he came home one night upset. Angry with me about something. He hit me. And then he left me. I found out later he'd gotten another omega pregnant. Had to start his family. Had responsibilities and I was in the way of that. I was 'frigid' and 'willfull.' I wasn't...godly. So he left me, and I had nothing." He looks down at his lap. "Dean, I'm damaged, okay? I'm damaged goods."

It makes sense now. His anxiety about being left. His concern about his job. His reluctance to have a pup.

He can't find words. He's fighting incredible rage and horrifying sadness. 

He decides instead to pull Castiel towards him and hold him close.

"I know you're not Uriel," he says. "And I know you don't have other omegas and you're not going to do any of those things to me. I know that's not you."

There are no tears. There is only very quiet conversation and the smell of figs and burnt caramel. 

Dean holds him until Mary starts crying. 

He steps away from the bed to grab her, but apparently Sam is already awake. 

"Sorry," Dean says.

"Baby monitors, dude," Sam says. "Was a good nap while it lasted, though."

Dean smiles at him. "She's wonderful, did you know that?"

"Duh," Sam answers. "She got all the good genes."

Mary sighs, long and satisfied when Sam picks her up

"I guess she missed Dad, huh?" Dean asks.

"She's been really mellow since you guys came in. She's probably reacting to Castiel's smell," Sam comments. "It's hard for little alpha/alpha children to get scent comfort. It's in all the books. Jess and I are were actually wondering if we could send a bear or something  home with you guys for a few weeks and ya'll could send it back for Mary."

"I think we could do that," Dean answers. 

Castiel sticks his head in the room. Looks at them with Mary. "She seems sweet," he says. 

Sam passes her effortlessly into Castiel's arms. "Here," he says. "I'm sure Dean has been hogging her all morning. I'll get her a bottle."

Dean stands there, somewhat shocked. 

The room is very quiet, just the happy coo of Mary in Castiel's arms. 

"Here, I can take her," Dean says, but Castiel turns suddenly, holding her tight.

And that's when Dean sees it- really sees it. 

Castiel doesn't look at her like she's an alien, or like he's an alien- he looks at her like she's the most important thing in the universe. Like she's perfect. 

Castiel doesn't like pups, he loves them.

And he's terrified that he'd have to raise one on his own. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam comes back with a bottle and takes Mary from Castiel. Castiel surrenders her reluctantly. He stands there for a few minutes, and then he walks to the kitchen. 

Dean follows him. 

He's standing, gripping the edge of a counter, panting. 

"Dean," he says, "we need to go home."

"Cas, what's up? What happened?" Dean can't figure out if he should or should not touch Castiel.

"Dean, I just hit my heat and we're in a house with two other alphas and a pup. We need to leave." His voice is intensely controlled. 

"Oh, shit," Dean says. "Yeah, go get in the car, I'll let Sam and Jess know."

Castiel nods and walks out, and Dean gets a whiff of the heat scent. Candy like. Sweet. Irresitable. 

Dean holds the smell in his mind for a long time, and the. He goes to find his brother. 

"Hey," Sam greets. "Is everything al- oh my god, what is that smell?"

"Uh, yeah, about that smell," Dean says. "Cas just went into heat."

Sam freezes. Nods slowly. "Yeah, okay, there's a pretty good hotel down the road. Should be good for the night. Don't hit the road right now, you won't make it home and you'll probably wreck the car. Good to see you. See you again soon."

Dean grabs their bags and kisses Baby Mary and heads back to the car. 

The car is full of the smell of Castiel's heat. He's flushed intensely. "Please," he says. "I'd just like to get home."

"I don't think we can," Dean says. "There's a hotel nearby where we can hole up for the night. I'll get you a room for yourself, it'll be fine."

"No, Dean," Castiel pants as Dean pulls out of the driveway and heads out. "No, Dean, I want to go home and I want you to fuck me."

"I don't think either of us could make the drive, angel," Dean says.

"Fucking sedate me, then," Castiel says. "But I want you to fuck me and I want you to put a baby in me goddamnit."

Dean breaks a little too hard at a stop sign. 

"You want me to what?" Dean asks, shocked.

Castiel rolls his neck to look at Dean. His gaze is expressive- something between "Did I stutter" and "are you fucking dense." 

"I want you to fuck me and knock me up, Dean," he says, breathy. "Please. I wanna have your pups."

"Baby, I don't think this is a great time to be making that decision," Dean answers. "What with all of your...hormones and everything."

Castiel growls. "Dean, please."

"Look, I-" Dean sighs. "I want to have pups with you Cas, I want to have...god, but I can't do it now. I don't want to- I don't want to do this and you not want it three days from now. I don't want to- I don't want to take advantage of you."

Castiel frowns and he crosses his arms and he turns away. He knows Dean is right. 

They hole up in separate rooms in a hotel for a couple of days, and on the third day, Castiel walks in and says, "I meant it."

Dean looks at him. He's exhausted. He probably has't slept at all in the last few days. Dark bags hang under his eyes, and he's leaning hard against a wall. 

Dean nods. 

"Okay," he says.

"I'd like to start trying for a pup," Castiel says. 

Dean nods. "Okay," he says. "I'm sorry I didn't want to try these past couple days."

"I understand," he says. He sits down on the bed next to Dean. Twines his fingers through his hair. He smells like the tail end of his heat, like the way air tastes like sugar after it's been poured. Smells less pure sugar, though, and more organic. Something nearly floral, too, like orange blossoms. 

"Can you...can you have pups?" Dean asks.

"I want to try," he answers. "I've never tried- never really tried. I mean, I knew it might happen with Uriel but I wasn't-" he sighs. "I kept my last two paychecks and I have a watch I can sell and I can go see a doctor- a fertility specialist and-"

"Cas, you don't have to sell anything, we can go see a specialist. It'll be okay," Dean says. "And if you can't- that's a bridge we'll cross when we get to it."

Castiel buries his face into Dean's shoulder. 

"I'm not going anywhere, no matter what," Dean says. 

"I know," Castiel answers. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Close. 

"I love you," he says.

They leave the hotel about an hour later and drive back home. Castiel sleeps most of the drive there, holding Dean's hand. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be porn in the next installment.


End file.
